Pirates Of The Caribbean Jack And Anne
by MartaJones
Summary: This so far is a series of one shots from a story that keeps bugging me, but hasn't been written in completion yet.  The basic premise is that Jack meets a woman lost in time and the two become lovers as she remains in the past with him.
1. Oneshot: Battle scene

CLASH

The sound of metal on metal in stereo rang across the bow of the Black Pearl as the two people stood back to back fighting two more people intent, like so many others, on killing them. One of the back to back fighters was obviously Jack Sparrow (CAPTAIN! Captain Jack Sparrow, mate! Savvy?) And the other was the equally famous (infamous) Annie Love, the bloodiest female pirate in the Caribbean. The woman, wearing man's breeches and a shirt with a purple bodice over the top glanced over her shoulder at the Captain and said,

"Jack?" Captain Jack Sparrow glanced at his erstwhile first mate, eyebrow raised as he said, "Little busy here yet love…can this wait?" Another clash of weapons and Anne and Jack turned around, changing partners, a move that momentarily confused their opponents, giving the two pirates a chance to disarm and stab them. Unfortunately, four more immediately took their place and Jack and Anne were forced to move to the rail, where both jumped up, landing lightly, though Anne was a bit off balance and Jack took the split second to brace and balance his first mate before going back to fighting. Anne kicked one of her opponents in the face, using a rope to pull herself up and over her Captain, stabbing one of his opponents before she landed as she said,

"Nope…can't wait, Jack. I just wanted to reiterate that all of this could be avoided….you know that, right?" Jack quickly dispatched his remaining opponent and stabbed behind him to finish off the other pirate as he sighed in a very put upon manner. "Yes love…as I've said, repeatedly, I know…." Taking the breather, Anne said, glancing at the man beside her, "If you'd listened to me….all of this" her hand took in the battle happening around them on the Pearl and on the other ship, "could have been avoided…."

Before Jack could answer, if he even intended to, a good dozen pirates ran toward them from the other side of the Pearl and Anne and Jack both hesitated only a fraction, then reached up and grabbed a rope each Jack kicked a barrel off the Pearl and the two were jerked into the air and swung around, one going aft, one fore, to meet on the starboard rail. This time, Anne balanced herself and glanced over at Jack, "all you had to do was LISTEN to me and do what I suggested and we'd have been happily on our way to Tortuga with our plunder…a soft bed, a hot bath…and our _**JUST REWARDS**_…instead, we're fighting for our lives, our ship and most probably our souls…_AGAIN_". Jack sighed again, the epitome of a put upon man as he and Anne clashed swords with two more opponents. He'd really prefer to NOT have this conversation…though the _**just rewards**_…that were usually something to be looked forward to. Not that he thought there would be a lot of rewards heading his way soon….least not until his bloodthirsty little Pirate Wench had her pound of his flesh…. Sighing as he ran both his opponent and hers through, he began to speak as she said, "Duck", and he did as she threw her sword through three men, pinning them to the mast. He stood and met her eyes, as she quirked an eyebrow and used her foot to flip one of their defeated opponents swords up into her hands, obviously waiting for him to answer. Sighing loudly, he said, "Yes Anne….had I listened to you and did as you said, we'd have avoided all this…" As the pack reached them, and the fighting began in earnest, once again, Anne grinned at him as she went into what he called "full pirate mode" and began to battle in depth. He dispatched one of the men fighting, and said, loudly enough to hear, "BUT…then we wouldn't have had this opportunity". It was Anne's turn to sigh loudly as she beheaded two of the fighters and said, "Fine…I've HAD it with this….duck when I say…." The last was too their entire crew, most of who were standing near them fighting alongside them. Anne threw her sword in the air, cartwheeled across the ship and flipped backwards to a strange metal chest, Catching the sword and tossing it to the deck, where it stuck, waving back and forth like…well, like something Jack preferred NOT to think about at this time, she opened the thing she pulled out a strange metal weapon, similar to a rifle, but the projectiles seemed to be on the outside. "DUCK" she screamed and her crew…errr, rather, JACK'S crew, hit the deck as she pulled the trigger and began to fire rounds from the fully automatic machine gun into the still standing enemies…then aimed across at the other ship and cut down everyone standing on the deck, before finishing the rounds at the water level of the other ship.

Jack raised his head, glancing around at the carnage, then up at Anne, still standing with her foot braced on the metal chest, holding the now smoking gun. Jack leapt to his feet, grinning as he said, "I HAVE to have one of those!" Eyebrows raised, head cocked, her eyes knowingly seeing the covetous look in his black eyes, she said, dropping the gun back into the chest and locking it as she said,

"NOT on your life, Jack, my love….NOT on ANYONE'S life!"


	2. Oneshot: Teaching Swords

"watch out, sweetling…keep that rapier up a bit higher…..that's it…good…parry, thrust…good!"

Jack smiled to himself as he heard the woman he had taken as his wife, the woman who held his heart as sure as the chest held his old friend's instructed her daughter in the fine, or at least livable, art of swordplay. He kept working on the map, using his compass and other tools to map out the path they would take the Pearl to avoid the worst of the storms…and the various Naval ships that had bounties on his and his crew's head. His quarters were not truly large enough for sword practice, but in order to keep the girl from the rest of his sea rat crew, with the exception of Mr Gibbs, who was her keeper most times, this was the only place to practice. The girl stumbled under her mother's quick, powerful strikes and threw her arm out blindly, aiming at her mother, but coming very close to Jack instead. Without looking up from the map, he drew his sword and blocked the downward strike. Deanna stuttered, apologizing even as she turned her back on her mother to look at Jack; and her mother took advantage of the lack of the attention to smack her daughter across her butt with the flat of her blade. The girl screetched, spinning around, dropping her sword and grabbing her butt. "You cheated!" Jack and Anne shared a humerous look before Anne said, stealing Jack's normal words, "Pirate!", in an amused, obvious tone. Then, Anne said, "Never turn your back on a person with a sword…it's a good way to get dead…."

"But you BOTH have swords!", and since she was now facing her mother, Jack took the opportunity to lay the flat of HIS blade across her butt, which caused the girl to shriek again, turning to glare at him! "How am I supposed to keep my eye on BOTH of you? One of you will ALWAYS get behind me!" Jack kept his eyes on the map in front of him as his beloved said, "It's not easy…but you have to keep your attention on every sword around you…nobody said it was easy….", The girl slammed her fists down on her hips, in an unconscious imitation of her mother, making Jack smile, as she said, "So I just have to keep both of you in front of me, all time?" AT that moment, Mr Gibbs walked by and used the flat of HIS blade to smack the girl on the butt, another shriek, as she turned to glare at him, then backed up into a corner, glaring at everyone in the room. Mr Gibbs continued putting the rum down on the table and leaving, a smirk on his face, and Jack smiled, picking up the bottle and using his teeth to pull the cork out of the bottle and taking a swig. He offered the bottle to his love, who shook her head, so he shrugged and took another drag, before he said, still not looking up from the map, "Well…putting one's rear in the corner is one way to keep it secure, love…just make sure not to get so stuck there you go down with the ship, Savvy?"


End file.
